comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas/Archivo 12
Minecraft Pokect Edition Wikia :Hola, ¿todavía se encuentran interesados en la solicitud? 21:16 26 feb 2016 (UTC) -- ::Sin respuesta hace una semana. Si se desea un diseño, por favor realizar otra solicitud. -- 23:50 4 mar 2016 (UTC) Pijama Party Wiki :Hola, ya he acabado con la solicitud, si hay algo más que hacer podés dejar el mensaje aquí. -- 21:35 18 feb 2016 (UTC) Wiki Dark Souls :Hola Mgarkus. Ya hemos actualizado el fondo de la comunidad con el nuevo, hecho con las imágenes que has proporcionado. Espero que te guste. No dudes en contactarnos si hay cualquier problema o tienes alguna duda. Un saludo, -- 19:27 24 feb 2016 (UTC) Zombies Fanon Wiki ¡Hecho! Espero que te guste :) -- 21:20 27 feb 2016 (UTC) Supernatural Wiki :La solicitud no entra dentro del tipo de solicitudes establecidas en el proyecto. -- 18:06 17 feb 2016 (UTC) Ariana Grande Wiki :La solicitud no entra dentro del tipo de solicitudes establecidas en el proyecto. -- 21:39 18 feb 2016 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Fannon :Solicitud finalizada. -- 19:07 19 feb 2016 (UTC) DC Extended Universe Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 20:06 21 feb 2016 (UTC) Wikia Series :No soy diseñador ni nada, pero creo que la Wiki no cumple con los requisitos, estos se encuentran en esta página. Un saludo. -- Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 12:17 12 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 8, por lo cual te hacen falta 17 artículos. -- 17:09 17 feb 2016 (UTC) Hermosas Criaturas :No soy diseñador ni nada, pero creo que la Wiki no cumple con los requisitos, estos se encuentran en esta página. Un saludo. -- Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 12:19 12 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 2, por lo cual te hacen falta 23 artículos. -- 17:10 17 feb 2016 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki Gemas de Steven Universe Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 20:39 22 feb 2016 (UTC) WikiAnimals6ºE.P :Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 15, por lo cual te hacen falta 10 artículos. -- 20:43 22 feb 2016 (UTC) Wiki Deadman Wonderland :Solicitud finalizada. -- 20:22 22 feb 2016 (UTC) encuestas top :Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 2 artículos, por lo cual te hacen falta 23. -- 15:29 19 feb 2016 (UTC) Wikia Retropedia :Hola, la solicitud no entra entre las solicitudes que el proyecto realiza. Te recomiendo leer Ayuda:Plantillas. 04:00 27 feb 2016 (UTC) PokeWiki InventedPokemon :Solicitud finalizada. 17:01 8 mar 2016 (UTC) es.wiki creepypasta :Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 2, por lo cual te hacen falta 23 artículos. -- 20:46 28 feb 2016 (UTC) TYPE-MOON Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 22:57 8 mar 2016 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies Fanon Hola DreamyLuigi, en principio doy la solicitud por terminada, pero me pondré en contacto contigo para un par de cosas más. ¡Un saludo! -- 13:17 23 mar 2016 (UTC) Wiki Avatar Fanon :La solicitud ha sido finalizada. -- 17:50 15 mar 2016 (UTC) Dinmark Wiki :Hola, actualmente la Wikia no cumple con la cantidad de artículos, ya que posee 18 cuando el requirimiento son 25. -- 22:19 16 mar 2016 (UTC) Perifericoland Solicitud terminada. ¡Espero que te guste! -- 10:42 23 mar 2016 (UTC) Dinmark Wiki (2) :Hola Penguin party. Me parece perfecto que hayas agregado la cantidad de artículos que hacían falta para realizar la solicitud, sin embargo, es importante leer con '''suma claridad' los requisitos para solicitar un diseño. El tercer requisito dice claramente «''La comunidad debe tener al menos 25 artículos completos que no se consideren esbozos.», en la Wikia que estás solicitando el diseño más del 50% de los artículos podrían considerarse esbozos. Dejaré la solicitud sin estado alguno, mas te daré '''una semana de tiempo' para expandir los artículos de la Wikia, así como para crear más que no se consideren esbozos. ¡Un saludo! -- 01:04 18 mar 2016 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. -- 00:56 21 mar 2016 (UTC) La Wikia de Pokéfanon 00:06 19 mar 2016 (UTC)}} :Solicitud finalizada. -- 03:00 20 mar 2016 (UTC) Grand Fantasia Online Wiki Solicitud completada. ¡Espero que te guste! -- 13:56 23 mar 2016 (UTC) Titis kawaiis :Hola. La Wikia actualmente no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requisito: «''La comunidad debe tener al menos 25 artículos completos que no se consideren esbozos''.», en la comunidad que has solicitado el diseño, poseen actualmente 4 artículos, hacen falta 21. ¡Un saludo! -- 17:03 21 mar 2016 (UTC) Biblioteca Virtual Wikia ¡Hola Csuarezllosa! Solicitud finalizada, ¡espero que te guste el resultado! :) -- 14:29 29 mar 2016 (UTC) :Hola, Espartannoble6, muchas gracias :D Minijuegos :La wikia no cumple con los requisitos, actualmente posee 13 artículos, la hacen falta 12. -- 03:07 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Dagashi Kashi :La Wikia no cumple con los requisitos, actualmente posee 2 artículos, por lo cual le hacen falta 23. -- 03:07 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reboot :Solicitud finalizada. -- 18:25 2 abr 2016 (UTC) Literatura Respuestas :Solicitud finalizada. Espero te guste :) -- 18:50 30 mar 2016 (UTC) :Que lindo haces los logos, BlackQuimera08, muchas gracias.- :) - --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ''' 20:00 30 mar 2016 (UTC) GTA V Online (La Serie La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos que se establecen aquí. -- 15:12 31 mar 2016 (UTC) Steven Universe América :La solicitud no entra dentro la clase de solicitudes establecidas en el proyecto. -- 01:45 31 mar 2016 (UTC) Wiki Injustice: Gods Among Us ¡Hola New super Sonic! Ya hemos finalizado tu solicitud. ¡Espero que te guste! Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes contactar conmigo a través de mi muro de mensajes. -- 16:15 8 abr 2016 (UTC) Spider-Man Wikia :Solicitud finalizada. -- 18:50 2 abr 2016 (UTC) Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reboot (2) :Solicitud finalizada. 21:23 6 abr 2016 (UTC) PeridotX Wiki 22:33 4 abr 2016 (UTC)}} :Solicitud finalizada. 22:16 6 abr 2016 (UTC) Wiki League of Legends Todo arreglado :) -- 17:07 8 abr 2016 (UTC) Las Chicas Superpoderosas reboot Todo hecho. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado! -- 19:22 9 abr 2016 (UTC) Wikia Asphalt :Hola, la wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos por el proyecto. -- 19:16 10 abr 2016 (UTC) Beyblade :Hola, ya he finalizado el diseño. En cuanto al fondo, no he logrado encontrar una imagen de Zyro Kurogane que se acoplara debidamente al fondo, por lo cual utilice la imagen de otro personaje. -- 21:50 19 abr 2016 (UTC) Ratchet & Clank Wiki Solicitud finalizada. -- 14:56 17 abr 2016 (UTC) Wiki Dash :Hola, la wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. -- 20:52 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Wikia Rol y ocs Hola David, la wikia no cumple los requisitos establecidos aquí. -- 14:20 17 abr 2016 (UTC) POKENOVE Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 00:14 27 abr 2016 (UTC) Marvel Wiki Solicitud finalizada. Espero que te guste el resultado. -- 19:29 20 abr 2016 (UTC) Alfajor Grandote :La Wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. -- 18:01 20 abr 2016 (UTC) Winx Club Wiki 12:54 20 abr 2016 (UTC)}} :Solicitud finalizada. -- 18:13 20 abr 2016 (UTC) ::No esta mal, nos agrada, pero no gustaria, si no es molestia, que quedara como la anterior, con las 6 protagonistas a los costados de la pagina. -- 11:52 21 abr 2016 (UTC) :::Hola, ya he hecho tal y como han solicitado. Esta fue la única imagen que conseguí que se acoplara a su pedido. Saludos, -- 16:41 22 abr 2016 (UTC) Tijuana BC. California :No se indica la Wikia en la cual hay que hacer el diseño. -- 16:39 24 abr 2016 (UTC) Carlos and Friends Adventures Wikia :La wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. -- 16:40 24 abr 2016 (UTC) PlantsvsZombiesGW1 :La Wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos aquí.-- 23:53 26 abr 2016 (UTC) Wiki Dragon City Fanon :Hola Geraldine Sanchez, el proyecto trata sobre realizar portadas, fondos y logos en las Wikias que lo solicitan, no en diseñar personajes para los demás usuarios, por esta razón, tu solicitud no entra dentro lo establecido en el proyecto y me veo obligado a rechazarla. -- 00:23 27 abr 2016 (UTC) Wiki Dragon City Fanon (2) :Por favor leer las opciones de solicitudes y el motivo de rechazo anterior.-- 22:02 27 abr 2016 (UTC)